custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
Just Imagine (script)
(After the Barney theme song, we see Kennedy on the tire swing with the Barney plush in her hands) *(music for "The Friendship Song starts to play) *Kennedy:Friends are special, so important, they make the world go 'roundWe like helping one another in school or on the playground *(Kylie, Kyle and Min walk out of the classroom) *Kylie,Kyle, Min: Friends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad *All Kids: Being friends is very special, be a friend and you'll be glad *(Durning an instramental part the Barney plush on the tire swing starts to "sparkle" then comes to life) *Barney: Be a friend and you'll be glad? We'll I'm very happy to be your friend! *Kids: Barney! *(they run over to him and give him hugs) *All:Friends are special, so important, they make the world go 'round : We like helping one another in school or on the playground : Friends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad : Being friends is very special, be a friend and you'll be glad : Being friends is very special, be a friend and you'll be glad! *(song ends) *Kyle: Wow today is going to be great! But what should we do? *Min: How about we go and talk about shoes! *Kyle:No! How about we make mud pies? *Girls: Eww! Gross *Barney: How about my absoulutly favorite thing to do! Play pretend! *Kyle, Min, Kylie: Yea! That'll be fun! *Kennedy: No it won't. *Barney: Why not, Kennedy? *Kennedy: Barney, can you come here? *(once Barney walks over to her he bends down and she whispers something in his ear) *Barney: Oh. Pretend is make-believe. No matter if you call it make believe, imagination or pretend They all mean the same thing. *Kennedy: Now I get it! Let's pretend! *(the music for "Just Imagine" starts to play) *Barney:Just imagine all the things that we could be : Imagine all the places we could go and see : Imagination's fun for you and me *Min: We could go to the moon in a great big balloon : Build a castle by playing pretend : We could even explore with a big dinosaur *Barney: Or make rainbows that never end *All:Just imagine, just imagine *Barney: We could go anywhere *Kennedy: We could be anyone *Barney: We can do it quite easily too : We just play let's pretend and we know in the end, that it's so much fun to do *All:Just imagine, just imagine *Barney: Imagination's fun for you and me. *(song ends) *Barney: Look at that ship over there! *(kids look) *Min: Barney theres to ship there. *Barney: Look again. But now use your imagination. *(they look again and there's the ship (really wooden play set with scrap paper that has had a ship design and waves painted on them). *Barney: Are you all ready to set sail? *Kennedy: Yea! but we don't look like it. *Barney: Well I can fix that! *(Barney changes there closes with his "magic/imagination") *Kyle: Wow! We're ready now! *Barney: Then let's go! *(music for "I'd Love to Sail" starts to play) *All: I'd love to sail on a sailing ship : And sail away to sea. : Sailing, sailing. The sailing life for me. : Sailing, sailing. The sailing life for me. *Barney: We'll feel the waves go up and down. *Kaylie: The wind will blow us round and round. *All: We'll wave hello to the ships we know : As we go out to sea *All: I'd love to sail on a sailing ship : And sail away to sea. : Sailing, sailing. The sailing life for me. : Sailing, sailing. The sailing life for me. *Barney: We'll watch the whales and dolphins play : Splashing in the salty spray. : As we float on our beautiful boat : When we go out to sea. *All: I'd love to sail on a sailing ship : And sail away to sea. : Sailing, sailing. The sailing life for me. : Sailing, sailing. The sailing life for me. *(song ends) *(they all run off the playset then fades to them in the class looking in the costume chest looking for hats) *Kaylie: Look! A Firemans hat! *Kennedy: Hey! I brought my firetruck to school today! *Barney: Oh I have an idea! Everyone meet me outside when you find fireman costumes. *(fades into the children walking out of the classroom onto the playground to Barney (wear fireman hat)) *Barney: Kennedy! Put your firetruck here. *(Kennedy puts the toy where Barney is pointing) *Barney: Everyone line up. *(they line up in single file and the music for "Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck") *Barney: Hurry everyone! We need to drive the firetruck! We need to get there time! *All: Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. :: Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. ::Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. ::Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. ::Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. ::Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. ::Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. ::Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. ::Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. ::Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. ::Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. ::Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. ::(faster tempo) ::Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. ::Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. ::Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. ::Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. ::Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. ::Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. ::Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. ::Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. ::Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. ::Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. ::Hurry, hurry, squirt the water ::Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. *(song ends) *(fades into Barney and Kennedy walking across the field) *Kennedy: What else can you do with imagination? *Barney: Just about anything! Along with being other people you can imagine you are in other places! Like a jungle or a castle! Anything can happen when you imagine! *Kennedy: Can I imagine that we are in a beautiful rainforests with 'lots and 'lots flowers? *Barney: Of course. Just close your eyes and wish really hard! *(Kennedy imagines that they are in a rainforest. The playground turns into a rainforest) *Barney: Wow Kennedy you have a big imagination! *("Jungle Adventure" starts to play) *All: We're going on a jungle adventure ::To see what we can see ::There's a lion and a tiger and a great big monkey ::Swinging on the branch of a tree ::It looks like a chimpanzee :*Barney: Oh, here in the jungle you can hear the lions roar :*Kids: Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below Ssss-see the silly monkeys putting on a show :*All: The jungle is the place to go ::Rrrrrr-rhinoceros and tigers and so much more :*Barney: We're going on a jungle adventure : I hope he doesn't step on me! ::To see what we see ::There's a great big elephant, taking a bath ::Getting clean as he can be :*All: Oh, here in the jungle you can hear the lions roar ::Rhinoceros and tigers and so much more ::Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below ::Ssss-see the silly monkeys putting on a show ::The jungle is the place to go :*Barney: The jungle is the place to go :*Kids: The jungle is the place to go! ::Oh, here in the in the jungle you can hear the lions roar ::Rrrrrr-rhinoceros and tigers and so much more ::Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below ::Ssss-see the silly monkeys putting on a show *(fades to the gang playing pretend baseball at the playground. B.J.walks onto the playground through behind the treehouse) *BJ: Hi everyone *Barney and Kids: Hi BJ! *Barney: Where's Baby Bop? *(Baby Bop pops out from behind the tree) *Baby Bop: Peek-a-boo! *(everyone laughs) *Min: You played a trick on us! *Baby Bop: Yes I did! *Barney: That was very funny Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: Thank you. What are you all doing? *Kennedy: We're playing pretend *Baby Bop: Oh! I love playing pretend! *Kennedy: Me too! We even got to be firemens! When I growup that's what I want to be! *Barney: Why don't we pretend to be grownups? *Kids and Little Dinos: Yea! *Barney: Okay! *(it fades to them in the classroom dressed up as differnt things.Music for "What I Want to Be" starts to play) *Kids and little dinos: : Is a teacher or a docter. :What I want to be, what I want to be :When I grow up to be big me. :What I want to be, what I want to be :Each day I work, what fun it would be. :I'll always do my responsibility. :I'll do what I do so carefully :When I grow up to be big me. *Barney and kids:What I want to be, what I want to be :When I grow up to be big me. :What I want to be, what I want to be :Is a police officer or a firefighter. *All:Each day I work, what fun it would be. :I'll always do my responsibility. :I'll do what I do so carefully :When I grow up to be big me. *Barney: All of the people you dressed up as we couldnt do without! *("People Helping Other People starts to play) *Barney: Oh, a teacher is a person who gives help, : Each and every day. : If you'd like to help people then : Being a teacher is A-okay *All: 'Cause people helping other people : Is what this world about, : And people like our teachers, : We couldn't do without. *Barney: Oh, a doctor is a person who gives help : Each and every day. : If you'd like to help people then : Being a doctor is A-OK. *All: 'Cause people helping other people : Is what this world about, : And people like our doctors : we couldn't do without *Barney: The police are people who give help : Each and every day. : If you'd like to help people then : Joining the police is A-OK. *All: 'Cause people helping other people : Is what this world about, : And police are surely people, : We couldn't do without. *Barney: There are lots of other : People who give help, : Each and every day : If you'd like to help people then : Helping other people is A-OK. *All: 'Cause people helping other people : Is what this world about, : And the people who are helping helping other people, : We couldn't do without. *(fades to the kids walking out of the classroom door (no costumes on) *Baby Bop: I'm sleepy BJ *BJ: Okay Sissy. Okay guys we have to go see ya soon! *All: Bye! *Kennedy: Barney, do you want to know our favorite part of imagination? *Barney: I'd love to. *Kyle: You! You are our favorite part of imagination! *Kids: We love you Barney. *Barney: Ohh! I Love you too. Now let's sing our favorite song. *(I Love You starts to play) *Barney: I love you, you love me. ::We're a happy family. ::With a great big hug ::And a kiss from me to you, ::Won't you say you love me too? *Kids: I love you,you love me, ::: We're best friends like friends should be. ::: With a great big hugand ::: a kiss from me to you *Barney: Won't you say you love me too? *(song ends) *Min: Okay Barney, We have to go. *Barney: O.K. See you soon *(kids start walking away as Barney starts turning back into doll (sounds and "sparkels" on the side of the screen) *(camera pans back to Barney (plush) on the tire swing camera pans closer and Barney winks) (sparkle)) *(Barney says plays and episode fades out and credits roll) : Category:Scripts Category:Ethan's Season 15